User blog:Katagma/The Town of Salem (A user fanfic)
The Town of Salem (A User Fanfic) Victims Citizens Kat- Role unknown Blake- Role unknown Emilia- Mafioso Aidan- Role unknown Tyler- Serial Killer Connor- Janitor Billie- Role unknown Aria- Role unknown Eli- Consort Xax- Role unknown Aaron- Role unkown Nick- Role unknown Jack- Role Unknown Summer- Role unknown Caitlin- Role Unknown Max- Role unknown Isabelle- Role unknown Kekai- Role unknown Hannah- Role unknown Justin- Role unknown Audrey- Role unknown Eclair- Role unknown Possible Roles *Mayor *Sheriff *Investigator *Vigilante *Veteran *Escort *Medium *Jailor *Transporter *Lookout *Serial Killer *Witch *Vampire *Executioner *Werewolf *Mafioso *Godfather *Consort *Janitor *Consigliere *Jester Chapter one Godfather's POV I'm sitting in the town square, waiting for my role to be handed out. The bench I'm sitting on feels slightly damp. It had rained last night, the outdoors smelling fresher than before. I close my eyes and I try to relax but something pokes me on the shoulder. I turn around and see Nick, beckoning me to the circle of town citizens. I see that a hat is being passed around and my instinct tells me that it's time. I was secretly hoping for a great role, something powerful and manipulative. Emilia, whose beside me, picks a role from the hat and she passes it to me. I look in the hat and to my dismay, there is only one piece of paper remaining. I considered calling it quits, but that role could be what I desire. I picked it out of the hat and unfolded the piece. I saw the word Godfather and I immediately knew that this game was going to be awesome. I looked around and saw Billie chugging a bottle of cream soda like it was the best thing ever. Well to her it is. I saw Isabelle surrounded by a bunch of people where she appeared to be making out with Max. What kind of town is this? I mumbled to myself. I felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket and read the text message which was from an anonymous number, I know you're a mafia. I was just informing you that all the mafia members will be meeting tonight at 11:30 PM in the woods tonight to discuss the first death. This is an automated message sent from the person who tracked who got all of the roles. I put my phone back into my pocket and looked around once again. Nobody else appeared to be on their phones, not even Hannah who was on hers all of the time. I began to worry that I was the only member of the mafia and that I won't be able to boss anyone around, but I know there has to be someone else out there. The sun begins to set and I head back to my house, unlocking the door and heading inside. I read a book to pass time and before I know it, it's 11:15 and I head to the woods, using my flashlight. I see three people awaiting me, a janitor, a consort and a mafioso. "Who should we kill tonight?" I ask. Connor, the janitor says, "I think we shouldn't kill tonight, just to make the town suspicious." Emilia, my godfather in training said, "Yeah, I can agree." Eli, the devilishly handsome consort, nodded his head. He was 6'5", the tallest of any mafia member. "So it will be a quiet night?" I ask. Emilia says, "Lets fool the town." "Alright," I say. "And while you guys do that, I'll charm Billie," Eli says The four of us head home and head into bed. Serial Killer Kill... Kill... I must kill. My taste for blood is exceeding everything I know. I pretend to be a doctor during the day but once the night strikes, I strike. I love the blood falling out of a corpse and the screams. I head outside and scratch my chin. "Who should I kill?" I ask myself, a question that's impossible to answer. Then I remember Erlend. I never particularly liked him and I couldn't stand him, in all honesty. I decided that I would knock at his door. I walked on the sidewalk to his house, the cold night air chilling my bones. I finally get to his small condo. I knock at his door, and he answers, completely nude. I say, "I'm the doctor, I'll heal you if the mafia attacks." He replies, "Alright Tyler," and lets me into his house. I pace around his house while he nervously runs to his bedroom, presumably to put some more decent attire on. I find a knife in his kitchen and stare at the long silver blade that could easily cut flesh. I head into his bedroom and find him masturbating to pictures of Justin. A pang of jealousy goes right through me and I slit his throat, causing him to choke. "What....th.........hell.........tyler," his straining voice mutters at my action. I cover his mouth, knowing damn well that he's hardly able to talk. I whisper to him, "Shhhhhhhh.....everything will be alright. Just think of a better place." Despite being a serial killer, I still cared about people. When I had caused a girl to slit her wrists and egged her on, I tried telling the local police instead of fixing the problem at hand. Okay, maybe I don't care, but still, I didn't want Erlend to die in vain. He mutters, "You......you......are.......th.......ser...ial...kil...er" Damn well he's right! Chapter 2 Escort I wake up today after a very tiring day of trying to distract someone last night, to prevent them from visiting anyone and killing them. I had visited Eclair and as I walk into the park, I see that nobody appears to be missing at first sight but I'm not completely sure. I walk up to Kekai and I ask him, "No mafia deaths last night eh?" Kekai says, "Well, actually, Erlend is dead. He appeared to be killed by a serial killer." Wait. There's serial killers here too? Category:Blog posts